Poly(1,4-cyclohexylenedimethylene 1,4-cyclohexanedicarboxylate), PCCD, is a known polyester referred to in U.S. Pat. No. 2,891,930 to Caldwell et al and U.S. Pat. No. 2,901,466 to Kibler et al. Kibler et al discusses poly(1,4-cyclohexylenedimethylene 1,4-cyclohexanedicarboxylate) as one of the sixty-eight examples of linear polyesters and polyesteramides. According to Example 42, an excess amount of the glycol or 1,4-cyclohexanedimethanol component is utilized for making poly(1,4-cyclohexylenedimethylene 1,4-cyclohexanedicarboxylate).
U.S. Pat. No. 4,897,453 to Flora et al and U.S. Pat. No. 4,349,469 to Davis et al describe copolyesterethers derived from 1,4-cyclohexanedicarboxylic acid and a polytetramethyleneether glycol. Both patents describe the inclusion of a branching agent having at least three carboxyl or hydroxyl groups and a poly(oxytetramethylene) glycol component. The polyester-ethers are described as suitable for film and packaging where good optical clarity is essential.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,486,562 describes UV-stable weatherable molding compositions based upon cycloaliphatic diacid derived polyester materials containing impact-modifying elastomeric polymers and filler such as glass fibers, which compositions have enhanced melt flow properties while retaining good impact strength properties. The modulus of these compositions is low and while stiffness can be improved with added filler, like fiberglass, impact strength is reduced.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,399,661 to Borman et al relates to copolyester compositions which comprise the reaction product of at least one straight chain, branched, or cycloaliphatic C2-C10 alkane diol or a chemical equivalent and a mixture of at least two cycloaliphatic diacids. The diacid mixture comprises predominantly a trans isomer and at least one aromatic diacid. As set forth in column 5, lines 41 to 45, "The reaction is generally run with an excess of the diol component and in the presence of a suitable catalyst ***". U.S. Pat. No. 5,486,562 to Borman et al additionally describes an impact strength modifier for compositions of the type set forth in the '661 patent.
Typically, molding compositions based upon blends of thermoplastic resin incorporating 1,4-cyclohexanedicarboxylic acid residues in the polymer chain may have good impact resistance, good processability, and transparency. It is desirable to retain these properties while enhancing properties of solvent resistance and UV stability.